


Help Me-Pt. 5

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Help Me [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, Pierce is a dick, Please Don't Hate Me, Rumlow is too, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky agrees and the team watches learns something very new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, but I really wanted to add more to the Reader’s history with Bucky. So please don't hate me, it'll get better I promise. Please leave feedback, let me know what you want to happen down the line! Ideas are welcome!!

_ Bucky’s POV _

 

It’s not like I didn’t want to say yes, I wanted to, I needed to, but I…I didn’t know what to do. “James,” (Y/N)’s soft voice drags me out of my thoughts, she called me by my first name and my mind feels at ease, it always does, “this is  _ your  _ choice,  _ your _ decision.” I know it is, but I knew this was the one choice I didn’t want to make, I knew what they needed to see. What (Y/N) was going to see and what she was about to see, could change everything. It wasn’t going to be easy, it was going to be desolating, devastating even. But she needs to know, I owe her that much.

“Y-Yes, I’ll d-do it.” Tony stood up and grabbed the things from the table, but I stopped him from advancing, I needed to talk to her, reassure her. “But you need to promise me,” I put all my focus on (Y/N), grabbing both of her hands in mine, “please forgive me for whatever you’re about to see. What you’re all about to see.” I glance around the room at everyone, “W-What you’re…shit, fucking shit I don’t know…I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” I nod at Steve, silently asking him to make sure (Y/N)’s at a safe distance, I’m not sure how this will turn out, but if something goes wrong, I don’t want to threaten her life. He comes up to her and helps her to her feet, I watch as her face falls in understanding, but thankfully she goes willingly. I then turn to Tony and Bruce, giving them a curt nod.

“Promise me you won’t go digging in my head, Stark, promise me that.” Tony’s step falters, his eyes piercing into mine.

“Bucky, I know we’ve had some trouble in the past, but believe me when I tell you this. There is no way in hell am I ever going to do what those bastards did. You are in complete control of this,  _ you _ show us what only  _ you _ want us to see. And if begins to get too much,  _ you’re _ the only one who can stop it. Are you ready to continue?” I take a painful breath in before nodding once again. I take off my jacket and over shirt, leaving my tank top on and pants. Them saying something about the possibility of me overheating, not that I minded. Tony and Bruce walked over and started placing the tabs on my temples, my chest, making sure one was above my heart. Then lastly hooking the chords to the flat TV screen.

_ Readers POV _

 

_ “When is the Soldier due?” You asked the agent who was ordered to bring you paperwork. _

_ “They should be bringing him in right now, depending on if they haven’t screwed up again.” You huffed out in frustration. Every time the Soldier left for a mission, the team that was assigned to go with him always managed to screw something up. Which only made your job harder. _

_ “Miss (Y/L/N), he’s here and Pierce is pissed.” You looked up at Agent Johansson, his expression alone set you off. This definitely wasn’t good, this was severe. “Fill me in ASAP Johansson, what happened?” _

_ “Stupid pricks didn’t do their job right, Winter went nuts, out of control. He killed five members of his security team, managed to get himself shot twice. Not to mention he failed the mission, something about him having a flashback or some shit like that.” You hummed in response as you both headed over to where the men in white lab coats were going over his vitals. Pierce hired you, well more like forced you to work for him, because he had leverage over you, the leverage you couldn’t refuse. While Winter managed to make everyone fear him, you alone were the only one unaffected by him. So you were assigned as the Soldiers handler. Your job? Make sure to keep him in line, no matter the cost. If it meant showing him a reminder, one more physical and wasn’t very pleasant, then that’s what needed to be done. You did what you had to do, without a second thought. Of course, you hated the fact of having to harm a man who wasn’t really a man himself, but yet a puppet on a string, being put on display in the hands of Hydra. _

_ “What do you mean he failed the mission? This was the easiest one!” _

_ Johansson sighed beside you, “Yeah and the worst part is, is that we’re not sure what set him off.” _

_ “And what does Pierce want me to do? The usual? Turn up the voltage after we strap him to the chair? Or something more particular?” You both stop when you reached the door, knowing they're both on the opposite side of the door. _

_ He shakes his head, “He wants you to remind him what he’s here to do. No matter what it takes.” He opens the door, as soon as you see the Soldier, you knew this was going to take a while. This was going to take more of your expertise, but you could only do what Pierce told you to do. But you had a job to do, you needed to do it if you were ever to see your little Jamie again. They promised your child would be returned to you if you followed through with their orders. So here you were, an employee for Hydra against your own will. Whenever they put him on ice, you went on ice, to make sure Winter always had his handler. You just hoped you were making the right choice. _

_ “Oh, nice for you to stop by Miss (Y/N). Now if you please, get to work straight away, he needs to head out tomorrow morning.” _

_ “Yes, Mr. Pierce, what is it you want me to do exactly?” The look Pierce gave you was petrifying, it sent chills down your spine. _

_ “My dear,” he cupped your cheek with his hand, then gripped your chin harshly bringing your face up to his, “I need you to make sure he remembers  _ not _ to do this again.” He released you and roughly pushed you towards the Soldier. He was already strapped into the chair waiting for you. Rolling up your sleeves you got to work, you pulled up a stool and sat by his side where your tools were placed. You hooked up the battery to his cybernetic arm, his temples and turned it on to its lightest setting. His broad-shouldered muscular chest tensed, he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Then you began the questioning. _

_ “Do you know why this is happening?” He shook his head. You raised the setting, “You will answer me when I ask you a question.” You repeated the question and with a shaky answer, he replied. _

_ “No.” _

_ “Good. Do you understand your mistake?” His gaze was piercing as he stared right at you, _

_ “Yes. Mission failed.” _

_ “Yes, the mission did fail. And now it’s my job again, to make sure you remember what happens when you fail a mission.” His eyes followed your hand as it made its way toward the battery again, eyes full of torment. You flipped the switch, trying your best to keep a straight face as he screamed out in agony. After a few beats, you turn the switch off. He slumps back into the chair breathing heavily, his muscles started to tremble as his eyes closed tightly. _

_ “P-Please s-stop, please don’t do that again.” His eyes slowly opened and those blue orbs burned into your subconscious. They showed a desperate plea for help. _

_ “I’m sorry, Soldier, but I must do what I’m ordered. Just like what you need to do. Understood?” When he didn’t answer, you hovered your hand above the switch again but stopped when he answered you. _

_ “NO! No please, I understand, please…” You drop your hand and looked back at the camera and nodded. The door opened, Pierce and a few men in white lab coats entered, headed towards you. _

_ “Well done, Miss (Y/N), you can leave now.” You stood up from the stool and started to follow Agent Johansson out of the room. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room as Pierce smacked the Soldier across his face. For three years you’ve been under Pierce’s control, had to follow his commands, but you’ve done all of this to get your son back. But the way his eyes burned into yours was unbearable. You knew what you had to do. _

_ “Hey Johansson, listen, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” He turned around, “What do you mean sorry? What’s go-” You grabbed his head in your hands and closed your eyes, letting your power, a gift of sorts, and put him into a deep sleep. Seconds later, you carefully placed his unconscious body onto the floor. _

‘I’m sorry, Jamie, but mommy will see you soon.’ _ You quietly made your way back to the room. Thankfully the room was only lit by the light above the Soldiers chair, which gave you just enough cover to slip in without being noticed. There were two guards by the door, but they haven’t noticed you. One by one you took them out, making sure to catch them before they hit the floor. The Soldier now had a black eye and a split lip, blood dripping down his chest. _

_ “Well since you’re no longer answering me, I guess we’ll just have to encourage you in a more personal way. Voz'mi yeye (Take her).” All of a sudden strong hands grabbed a hold of your arms and pulled you towards the light. _

_ “Let me go! Get your hands off me!” You struggled against their hold on you, kicking your legs in hopes of hitting one of them. Of course, it was completely useless when two more of Pierces men along with Rumlow came and took a hold of your ankles. They soon lifted you off the ground and toward an aluminum table. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” They strapped your wrists and ankles down to the table as your body went stiff when Pierce wandered up to you. _

_ “You know, Miss (Y/N), I actually thought you’d actually be a good asset to our team, but of course I should’ve known something was off about you. Especially when this happened,” he nodded towards Rumlow and he swiped at the tablet in his hand and handed it over to Pierce. Who then flipped it around to show you, there on the screen was the camera feed from the hallway you and Johansson were standing in. You watched as his body fell limp and you placing it onto the floor. “I must admit, (Y/N), I am surprised we’ve never noticed this before. Now, you will do everything I tell you or you will never see your little Jamie ever again” He switched to a different screen, one that showed a room with children’s toys with a little boy of five playing as if nothing was wrong. Tears began their way down your face as you pleaded with him. _

_ “Please, p-please, don’t hurt him. H-He’s only a little boy, please, he’s…please!!” Pierce brought his face to yours. _

_ “Then. Finish. The. Job.” You looked over to the soldier sitting in the chair, he had a sad look in his eyes, but he gave you a small nod. As if telling you he understood and letting you know it was okay. You were back at the beginning all over again, however, this time you were trapped. _

_ “Fine, I’ll cooperate. Only if you just leave Jamie out of this, please.” _

_ “I promise my dear. Now, where did you leave off?” _

_ ~ Two Years Later ~ _

_ Screams filled the room as the machine did its job. You watched as the Soldier, who you now found out was James Barnes, writhed on the chair in pain. He met a man on a bridge during his past mission, a man called Captain America and was now being punished for not doing his job. Due to the fact he hesitated, again. The machine turned off and all that could be heard was the sound of whimpers followed by heavy breathing. The scientists were about to test his vitals when all of a sudden his cybernetic arm broke free of his restraint and snapped two men’s necks in four seconds. He then broke his other arm free and proceeded to do so with the other ones. Everyone knew not to shoot him, then their own lives would be on the line. _

_ “(Y/N), my dear, would you like to do the honors?” Pierce smiled at you, gesturing towards the Soldier. _

_ “Da ser.” (Yes sir) You marched up to him, easily dodging his fist, due to the countless hours of training they put you through. Considering you needed to be able to fight against him whenever you were needed. Being the Winter Soldier’s handler was a dangerous job, a job no one else was willing to take. It was a death sentence. You quickly swung your legs at his, causing him to fall to his knees, which gave you just enough time to place your hands on his temples and do what they ordered you to do. It didn’t take long for the struggling to cease, his body collapsed against yours. You gently placed his head on the ground, leaning down to whisper in his ear for only him to hear, “I’m so sorry, but I need to protect my son.” With that, you stood up and made your way over to Pierce. _

_ “It’s done, he’s ready when you need to start again.” _

_ “Good, now, I think you should stay and watch this. You might learn more about how you can make a better handler.” So there you stood, watching as the man before you was strapped back into the chair. Until they were ready for you to wake him up again. _

‘This is for Jamie, I’m doing this for Jamie.’

_ “Get to it my dear, the day’s not over yet.” _

I ripped off the pads from my head, standing abruptly that the chair tumbled over on its side. Sweat covered my skin, causing the tank to stick to my skin. I struggled to breathe as I came back to the present. Then I remembered that all of this wasn’t happening, but everyone watching what  _ did _ happen. (Y/N), oh god, (Y/N) saw everything. I quickly look towards her, apparently, everyone else did too. She was frozen in place, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes held nothing, the sparkle that was once there, was nowhere to be found.

“(Y/N)…” She stood up abruptly, bumping into Steve but shoving him away, her hands started to shake. She stared at them as if they were something to be feared. Her eyes finally locked onto mine, filled with grief, anger, fear.

“What have I done?”


End file.
